The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display apparatus and method for forming a hologram the basis of a plurality of two-dimensional images and displaying a solid image and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic display apparatus and method which can calculate a phase distribution of a hologram by using a computer.
Hitherto, various studies and developments of a display apparatus which can display a stereoscopic image have been performed. An example of a conventional stereoscopic display apparatus is an apparatus of the double-eye type represented by a glasses system. Different video images are observed by the right and left eyes, thereby obtaining a stereoscopic feeling on the basis of vergence of two eyes or a parallax of two eyes. Although there is a multieye type lenticular system as an extension of the double-eye type, the principle of stereoscopic observation is the same as that of the double-eye type.
In such a conventional stereoscopic display apparatus, even when the observer moves the head to the right and left, no difference occurs between the observing states of a solid being observed, so that only an unnatural solid image can be seen. A holographic stereogram can be used for eliminating those drawbacks. According to the holographic stereogram, a 2-dimensional video image including a parallax is recorded in a slit-shaped segment hologram which is elongated in the vertical direction and a number of segment holograms are arranged in the horizontal direction. Therefore, when the observer moves the head to the right and left, the observing skates of the image differs depending on the position, so that a natural stereoscopic feeling can be obtained. There is also a holographic stereogram including a parallax in the vertical direction. However, the conventional holographic stereogram has been recorded on a film and there is not an effective system which can display in a real-time manner.